the battle for Neo Dommino
by Jimmygold
Summary: 20 years after Yusei retired Sajem his son returns to Neo Dommino to find an old freind and enter the new competition to crown a new king of games. Set in the years between 5D's and Zexal
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sajem has just moved to Neo Domino city after accepting an invitation to a new and elaborate king of games tournament after Yusei had retired twenty years earlier. He had not been there an hour when he bumped into a girl with blonde hair with orange extensions.

"Hey watch where you are going!" screeched the girl.

"Sorry i was just admiring the buildings i didn't mean to offend you" he replied.

"Arn't you new around here?" the girl asked.

"Yes I have come here to enter the a my name is Sajem, what's you're name?" Sajem replied

"The name is Karine so don't forget it" she answered and walked away

Sajem shook his head and started to walk in the opposite direction when something caught his eye, he stopped walking and just looked into space as if he had just slipped into a trance.

After several minutes he thought that he was just imagining whatever he thought he had seen and started to walk to the hotel which he was booked into, when he got there he entered the entrance and strolled up to the reception where he got his key to his room.

He then entered the elevator an pressed the third floor button, when he got out the elevator he strolled down the corridor to his room and entered the room. he sat on the sofa and took out his deck and looked at his **Stardust Dragon **which he had acquired off of his farther Yusei.

"It's been a long day **Stardust** I wonder what it was what was down that alleyway or was i just seeing things?" Sajem said to the card.

He then got ready for bed then was just about to get in when he heard a knock at his door, he wandered who it was so he went and answered it.

After he opened the door he say Karine.

"What's up Karmine?" Sajem asked.

"Nothing since I left you earlier I have a feeling that we have met before and wondered if you are the son of Yusei and Akiza? " She replied

"You know my parents?" He said sounding shocked.

"Sort of your parents was and are friends of my parents" She replied with a smile "Plus we met when we were children before you're dad took that job he has now in Arcadia"

"Oh ok then well in that case Karine i will see you tomorrow if that is ok with you" he replied with a look as if he was puzzled with something.

She said ok and walked away and Sajem closed the door and went to bed, as he lay on his bed he recalled living in Neo Domino untill he was five then moving away to Arcadia with his parents.

He then thought to himself that since he was back in Neo Domino city that something might just be interesting was about to unfold but he decided to just let things unfold for the time being and just go to sleep,.

The next day he woke up and looked up after having a dream about a new type monster that looked similar to his **Stardust Dragon** he thought about it for a couple of minutes then decided to get up.

After he got up and got dressed he walked over to the door and thought about where he was going to go first, he then walked through the door and turned, locked the door and departed for the café.

When he got there he made his order and went and sat down, he was enjoying his drink and his food when Karmine and her mother Sherry walked by. Sajem decided not to say anything and went to the beach to relax when he heard a familiar voice.

"Well will if it isn't you sajem" The voice bellowed

Sajem closed his eyes and took a deep breath

"Hi Crow how are you these days?" He replied to the voice

"I'm good you're dad told me you was coming back then Karine told me you was back when she got in last night" Crow said

Sajem shook Crows hand and told him that he was looking for someone as well as his intension to enter the tournament to crown a new king of games. Crow wondered who but decided not to ask and just wish him luck in the tournament.

As he walked away from Crow he heard Crow shout that the should go see his godfather Jack, Sajem thought that it might not be a bad idea and wondered if Yusei had told Jack that he was returning to Neo Domino

Sajem decided not to go there streight away and just look around for a bit all he could remember about Jack was how cold to people he was and he thought that Carly was quite intrusive and asked too many questions, so he decided not to say anything about the person he is looking for.

As he was lost in thought he walked around the corner he saw a duel in progress in which the duelist was nearly over he noticed that it was Karine and an unkown female duelist. karmine had her chevel de flur out and the opponent had nothing out and was on her last 1000 life points.

Sajem walked up closer to get a better view but by the time he got there the duel was over, Karine saw Sajem and walked over to him, Sajem and Karine shook hands then he walked over to the other duelist.

"Hi Summer how are you?"He said as Karine walked over to them looking shocked

Summer said hello to Sajem and hugged him she told him a few things about the person that he was looking for which Karine over heard and she was still wandering how Sajem knew Summer.

Sajem turned to Karine and explained that he and Summer was good friends in Arcadia and they were looking for someone, he then asked her not to say anything to anyone because if it spread around and got to the person that person might just flee to another city, and since Sajem was going to enter the upcoming tournament they would have to wait.

Karine agreed and walked away still looking a bit confused about the whole situation. Summer joined Sajem in his walk around Neo Domino and watching duels around the city.

"Arn't you going to duel today Sajem?" said a mysterious voice

"I might if the challenge is issued but I haven't had one yet" He replied.

"ok well I could use a trail of my new deck" the voice replied.

"Ok you're on but I won't hold back" Sajem replied.

Then they both got their duel disks out and shuffled their decks, Sajem let the duelist go first which the duelist took advantage by summoning Gene warped werewolf and then he use the double summon magic card and summoned another Gene warped werwolf.

Sajem then took over and used double summon himself and summoned celtic guardian and rose warrior then tuned them together to summon his Stardust Dragon.

As the duel went on Sajem was winning the duel after only losing 3000 life points, The other duelist was looking worried as he could not use any card that would destroy Sajem's cards because of Stardust Dragon the only thing he could do is attack.

Sajem knew that as long as his Stardust was on the field he had the advantage because of its special effect's, the other duelist told Sajem that he was good and ready for the tournament but as for himself he wasn't so he was thinking of not entering.

Sajem said ok and finished the duel by attacking with Stardust Dragon, after the duel the duelist walked away Sajem turned to summer and said that it was investing that a duelist had jus challenged him without introducing himself and he knew who Sajem was.

Summer agreed and they decided to go back to the hotel scince it was getting late.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Summer woke Sajem up and asked him what he planned to do, he told her that he was going to go see his godfather Jack and the others. Summer told him that she was going to walk around the city and get some practice in so she would be ready for the tournament, Sajem said ok and told her to be careful she agreed and gave him a hug.

They both set off out of the hotel and set off in different directions, Sajem walked past the café making his way to Jack's when he bumped into Karine once again.

"Hi sajem how are you today" She asked him.

"I am fine just on my way to Jack's how are you?"He replied

"I'm good thanks for asking" She said

It did not take her long to notice that Summer was not with him and ask why, he told her that she was going to the stadium to get some practice for the tournament and that they was going to meet up there later. Karine asked if she could join them and Sajem told her that it would be ok and she then waved and walk off, Sajem carried on walking to Jack's.

When he got there he knocked on the door and a boy answered the door, the boy asked him to identify himself so sajem did and Jack came to the door looking surprised to see him.

Jack invited Sajem in and introduced his son Mathew who had taken over him as a duelist just like Sajem had done with Yusei and then they started to talk about what had happened since Yusei and Aki had left Neo Domino and gone to Arcadia.

While they were talking Summer had finally arrived at the duel stadium and was watching people duel in the daily tournaments, as she was walking around she bumped into Karine .

"Hi Summer are you enjoying it here?"Karine asked.

"Yes I am and I see why Sjaem decided to come back here" Summer replied.

The two girls was walking around the stadium when they come across a card on the floor, Summer knelt and picked the card up. She looked at the card and told Karine that it was one of the cards that she was looking for and that they should keep looking for clues that might help find her missing friend.

Karine agreed and they started to walk around, a couple of hours later since they found they card but they had not found another or anyone who was leaving a trail by dropping the cards.

Sajem finished his talk with Jack and decided to visit Leo and Luna to see them since it had been a while and he was wanting to see if they was going to enter the tournament as well as Mathew, Summer, Karine and himself.

Mathew asked Sajem if he could tag along, Sajem said ok and they set off on their way to Leo and Luna's as they turned the corner Mathew said coldly.

"Why are we going to that duel frenzied Leo's I find him wierd always wanting to duel "

"Because they are friends of my parents and I haven't seen them in a long time, Maybe Leo has not changed in that way but I am eager to talk to Luna that's why" Sajem replied calmly.

"Oh ok I see but at least let's go somewhere else that is interesting after we have been there?" Mathew snapped.

"My my Mathew aren't you cold just like you'r dad when he was a duelist" Sajem sniggers.

Mathew went quiet and looked at the ground then told Sajem not to talk about his dad like that, Sajem agreed and they both started to walk to Leo and Luna's place.

Summer and Karine were still walking around the duel stadium looking for more cards just like the one they had found earlier but without any luck, Summer decided to just wait for Sajem and Karine agreed so they went to the stadium café and sat down.

Karine asked Summer what Arcadia was like, Summer told her that it was a large city with two duel academies one just for women and the other for men so there was no battles like there are in Neo Domino.

Karine looked shocked to hear that and asked how she had met Sajem, Summer told her that it was in the streets of Arcadia while he was dueling another person called Rodger. She also told her that after the duel ended Rodger had taken off and she approached Sajem and they was friends since then but she also told how she and Sajem had always ended up practicing together.

Sajem and Mathew finally arrived at Leo and Luna's place and Sajem knocked at the door, Luna answered the door and looked at him in surprise then let the two boys in.

"Well this is a surprise seeing you again Sajem" She said.

"Hi Luna just thought that I would come and see you and Leo" Sajem replied

"That's nice to hear but Leo does not live here anymore he moved in with his girlfriend Cassandra and has moved out of Neo Domino and gone to Kibaville" Luna explained

"That's good for him i hope he is alright" Mathew butted in

Luna and Sajem nodded then Sajem turned to Luna and asked if she could still contact the duel world, she looked at him with surprise that he knew of her ability to speak with duel spirits in the spirit world and asked why.

Sajem told her of his dram and asked her if it could be a sign of things to come or just something to do with something on his mind.

Luna agreed to see about if his dream had some truth to it and see what it ment in the spirit world.

Sajem thanked Luna and the boys left, Sajem told Mathew that it was time to head to the stadium and meet up with Summer and Karine but Mathew decided not to go to the stadium and he went back to his home.

Sajem made his way to the stadium where he had planned to meet up with the two girls, and Mathew was went on his way home when he come across a strange person who stopped him in his tracks.

The mysterious person started to ask Mathew why he was walking around on his own, Mathew told the Person to mind his own business but the person followed him untill he got back home and entered the house. five minutes later Mathew looked through the window to see if the person was still there but the person had gone.

That's strange Mathew thought to himself and he went to his room and laid on the bed, I wonder of that person has anything to do with Sajem but then he thought what if the person was a crook wanting to steal his cards.

He thought about wringing officer Trudge but decided against it, whats with that robe he thought maybe it was just someone in an underground organisation trying to scare people and thought to himself that it was nonsense.

Sajem finally got to the stadium he could not find the two girls so he decided to walk around and see if he could find them, after fifteen minutes he found them and Summer told Sajem about the card and that herself and Karine could not find anything else.

Sajem told them that it was ok and they would talk about it later because it was getting late so the best idea for now would be for them to go back to their places and get some rest.

The girls agreed and Sajem told Karine that he and Summer would walk her home and then go back to the hotel together so they were not alone so they won't be attacked. Karine said ok and the three set off to Karine's home, when they got there Crow invited them in for a cup of tea and asked how their day had gone.

Sajem told him about what he had done then he told Sajem and the others about what Mathew had told him over the phone about the robed person and how the person had followed him back to his place.

Sajem thanked Crow for the cup of tea and information then he and Summer set off after Crow told them to be careful they agreed, when they got around the corner Summer told Sajem that she was worried because the description of the person was like the person that Sajem had dueled the night before.

Sajem agreed and told her not to worry and that it would be ok so they should just get back to the hotel and get some sleep as they carried on walking.

An hour later they got back to their rooms and Summer gave Sajem a hug and said goodnight and went into her room to get some sleep, Sajem entered his room and laid on his bed and thought about it for ten minutes then fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Sajem woke up and sat up sweating and breathing quite fast, after five minutes he thought about it and said damn dreams i wish i didn't have these dreams or i knew more about why I am getting them.

Sajem sat in the chair in his room thinking of how intense his latest dream was when he heard a knock at his room door, he got up and went to answer it and saw Summer was stood there.

Sajem let Summer enter and she asked him if he was still having the wierd dream and he nodded, she shook her head and said that it could have something to do with the secret organisation and that they would get to the bottom of it together.

Sajem thanked her and they set off to the café for breakfast, when they got there they saw Mathew and Karine arguing over something so they decide to ignore them for the time being and sat down to order their food.

Soon after they finished their breakfasts they were still sat at the table talking about Arcadia, when a girl sat with them she introduced herself as Vikki the daughter of Leo and Cassandra from kibaville.

Sajem looked at her and said hi then he asked her why she was in Neo Domino so she told them that she was going to visit her aunt Luna, Sajem told her that he and Summer would go with her there because there was something he needed to see Luna about.

Vikki said ok sounding interested and asked what it was the business he had with her aunt, he told her about his dreams and the robed people and all the other things that had happened since he had arrived in the city.

She looked shocked and asked if he thought that it something to do with the spirit world, Sajem nodded his head and said it could do but he wasn't sure that is why he was going to see Luna.

On their way to Luna's Summer stopped and told Sajem that she thought that she had seen someone in a robe across the street run down an alleyway, so he told the two girls to carry on to Luna's and he would meet them there and he walked down the ally that Summer had pointed out to him.

Summer and Vikki continued to Luna's while Summer was worrying about Sajem she wanted to help him but it was too late because he had already gone in chase after the robed person.

Sajem found the robed person and the person turned to face him, Sajme asked the person who he was and why he was following himself and his friends but the person just laughed and said that they all will find out who he and his allies are and just to call them the Farakas organisation for now, then the person just disappeared into thin air.

Sajem turned around and took Stardust Dragon out looked at it and said Farakas well this looks bad if they are following us I wonder what they want, then he put Stardust Dragon with his deck and started to walk to Luna's when his Mobile rang.

"Hello Sajem hear" He said when he answered th phone.

"Hi son how are you doing and has Summer caught up with you yet" Said the person on the other end of the phone.

"Yes she has mum but it is getting strange over here in Neo Domino" He replied.

"Oh how come I heard that it is peaceful there what happened?" Said Aki.

"A group calling themself Farakas organisation has followed us and something strange is happening my dreams are coming back" He replied again

"Ok just be careful and don't rush to get to the bottom of the dreams they probably don't mean anyhing" She told him

"Ok mum i am off to see Luna about them because i have a feeling my dreams have something to do with the spirit world" He said to her.

"Say hi to Luna and Summer for me bye" She replied

"Ok mum i will do bye" He said and he hung up

Better get going because Summer would be worried about him so he started to walk to Luna's, he looked over his shoulder as he walked and once again bumped into Karine.

Oh dear here we go again he thought to himself and he said sorry to her but she was in a world of her own until he put his hand on her shoulder, he asked if she was ok but she shook her head and told him about a robed person following her.

He asked her if she wanted to join him on his way to Luna's and she agreed while on their way to Luna's place he told her what the robed organisation called themself.

She asked Sajem why they following them but he told her that he didn't know and the one he saw just said they would find out when the time was right and they just carried on their walk to Luna's.

When they got there about fifteen minutes later Summer ran up to Sajem and hugged him and asked what took him so long and if he dueled him, Sajem told her that he didn't duel then also told her that he had found out a bit about the robed men.

Sajem told her about themself the Farakas organisation and that their goal is unknown at the moment, and that they would have to wait to find out what they was planning Summer, Vikki and Karine all agreed.

Sajem told Karine to phone Mathew and let him know because he had a feeling the it would concern all of them and they should all be careful, Karine agreed and phoned Mathew, she told him about what Sajem had told her and told him to be careful as they still didn't know what their goal was.

Mathew thanked Karine and told her to be careful as well to which she agreed to and hung up, she looked at Sajem and asked if he and Summer would walk her back home again so she would feel safe.

Sajem and Summer agreed and turned to Vikki to see what she was going to do, Vikki told them that she was going to stay at Luna's with her aunt so Sajem said ok and make sure you two stay safe.

Vikki and Luna both agreed and Sajem, Summer and Karine set off back to Karine's home, on their way there Karine thanked the two for doing this and Sajem said that it was ok and they should all stick together.

Fifteen minutes later they were back at Karine's home and as they said goodbye to Karin turned around and started to walk to the hotel, Summer asked Sajem if he was thinking of a plan for dealing with whatever the Farakas organisation.

Sajem just said that it will be ok and just to let it go for now and they carried on walking, Summer smiled for the rest of the way to the hotel and she thought to herself that it was typical of Sajem to be cool calm and collected.

When they got back to the hotel Sajem said night to Summer and they entered their rooms but he didn't go to sleep he knew he was going to need some help to deal with the farakas organisation.

He decided to get in touch with the second best duelist in the academy that he went to, so he decided to ring him in the morning and he laid on the bed and tried to sleep but every time he tried he kept having the same dream.

The morning finally came and Sajem sat up shook his head and got dressed then he picked his phone up.

"Hello" Said the voice when he answered the phone.

"Hi Jason I need your help here in Neo Domino" Sajem said

"I am there just let me know where and when" Jason replied.

"Here and as soon as you can get here" Sajem expressed.

"Ok I am on my way now when you going to tell what the problem is" Jason said.

"Good I will tell you when you get here" Sajem said in relief.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jason told Sajem that he would meet him at the Neo Domino train station at three in the afternoon, Sajem said ok and hung up. After the phone call to Jason he felt a bit better and walked over to the door and opened it only to see Summer about to knock on the door for him.

She asked him where he was off to so he told her that he was going to get something to eat then going to meet someone at the train station at three in the afternoon and maybe have a duel before heading there.

She told him that she wanted to tag along with him and as usual he said ok, when they arrived at the café they say Karine and Mathew having a talk about what they are going to do about the Farakas organisation.

Sajem and Summer walked over and sat with them, all Mathew could do is ask Sajem if he had a plan to deal with the Farakas organisation and Sajem just smiled not letting on that he had contacted a friend to join them in the upcoming wars against them.

He told them nothing and just changed the subject to plain old dueling as for himself he just wanted to let off some steam as he has felt wound up as late, he didn't even care if he lost the duel he just wanted to duel for a bit of fun.

"Why not go to the stadium for a bit and get a duel there" Summer suggested.

"That is a good idea let's do that" Sajem replied

Mathew and Karine agreed as well and they set off to the stadium with the intention to duel with someone, Sajem took his deck out of its holder after attaching his duel disk to his left arm.

I guess it is time to do this said Summer also putting her duel disk on, sajem saw a man looking for someone to duel so Sajem walked over to him and the man turned to face Sajem and challenged him to a duel which he accepted.

As the duel started the man told them his name was Gordon.

They both drew their first five cards and the duel officially started

**GORDON 8000**

**SAJEM 8000**

"I draw" said Gordon as he drew his first card.

I play a card face down in defence mode and set two cards that ends my turn

Sajem smiled "I draw" he said as he drew a card.

He looked at the cards he had in his hand and raised his eyebrow and summoned

**Alexandrite Dragon (ATK-2000 DEf-100)**

"and then I equip the equipment card Axe of Despair which raises my monsters attack by 1000 attack points"

**Alexandrite Dragon (ATK-3000 DEF-100)**

"Now my monster attacks go alexandrite claws"

"Not so fast I activate a trap" Gordon yelled as he activated Scrap-Iron Scarecrow "That negates your attack and it also stays on the field so I can reuse it" He said.

"I play a card face down and end my turn" Sajem said

Gordon drew his card and played mystical storm typoon and destroyed Sajems axe of despair

**Alexandrite Dragon (ATK-2000 DEF-100)**

summoned Magna-SlashDragon by sacrificing his face down defence card

**Magna-Slash Dragon (ATK-2400 DEF-1200)**

Gordon then played the magic card infinite cards and activated his monsters effect by discarding hid infinate cards he destroyed Sajems face down card which left him defenseless to Gordons attack.

Gordon yelled "Magna-Slash Dragon show Sajem your claws attack Magna Claw"

AND Magna-Slash Dragon attacked and destroyed Alexandrite Dragon and knocked Sajem down 400 life points

**GORDON 8000**

**SAJEM 7600**

"Your turn Sajem I end my turn" Said Gordon.

Sajem drew his card and looked at it the he played Swords of Revealing Light and played a face down defence card then ended his turn, Gordon drew a card and played a face down and summoned V-Tiger Jet

**V-Tiger Jet (ATK-1600 DEF-1800)**

Gordon ended his turn, Sajem drew a card looked at it and then he flipped his face down card to reveal Celtic Guardian

**Celtic Guardian (ATK-1400 DEF-1200)**

Then he summoned Mystical Elf

**Mystical Elf (ATK-800 DEF-2000)**

After that he played the magic card natural tune and played it on Mystical Elf to turn it into a tuner monster and he tuned the two together so he could synchro summon Stardust Dragon

**Stardust Dragon (ATK-2500 DEF-2000)**

he then played heavy storm to get rid of all Gordon's magic and trap cards on the field Gordon then started to look like it is going to be bad for him as Sajem attacked V-Tiger jet knocking Gordon down 900 life points.

**GORDON 7100**

**SAJEM 7600**

Sajem ended his turn and Gordon took over the duel he drew a card and summoned a card in defence and switched his Magna-Slash Dragon into defence so he would not have his life points taken and he ended his turn.

Sajem drew a card and looked at it for a second then he played Gazelle The King of Mythical Beasts

**Gazelle The King of Mythical Beasts (ATK-1500 DEF-1200)**

He then attacked Magna-Slash Dragon with Gazelle The King of Mythical Beasts which destroyed the dragon and then he attacked with Stardust Dragon attacked the face down card which flipped to reveal its self as marshmellon and it's effect activated so it wasn't destroyed and Sajem lost 1000 life points

**GORDON 7100**

**SAJEM 6600**

Sajem ended his turn and Gordon drew a card the he played a card face down and ended his turn, Sajem then drew a card and played the magic card fissure and destroyed Marshmellon with it then he attacked the face down card with Gazelle The King of Mythical Beasts which destroyed it, and he then had a free shot at Gordon's life points which he took by attacking with Stardust Dragon knocking 2500 life points off of Gordon.

**GORDON 4600**

**SAJEM 6600**

Sajem ended his turn and Gordon drew a card and placed a card in defence and ended his turn "There is nothing I can do" Gordon said to the people watching the duel.

Sajem then drew a card and played the magic card double summon and sommond Gemini Elf and Queens Knight

**Gemini Elf(ATK-1900 DEF-900) and Queens Elf(ATK-1500 DEF-1600)**

Sajem then attacked Gordon's face down monster and destroyed it with Gemini Elf then he attacked with Gazelle The King of Mythical Beasts and Queens Knight knocking him down 3000 life points.

**GORDON 1600**

**SAJEM 6600**

"I guess this duel is over " Said Sajem and he attacked with Stardust Dragon ending the duel.

**WINNER SAJEM**

"What a duel well done Sajem you beat me " Gordon said

"Thank you Gordon you are not bad yourself" Sajem replied and to two duelists shook hands and Gordon walked off Sajem turned to Mathew and asked what time it was, when Mathew told him that it was half past two he said he had to go to the train station and meet someone at three.

He set off to the train station and ended up bumping into Vikki who was on her way to the train station to go home back in Kibaville, and they started to talk on their way to the station.

Vikki told Sajem to look after Summer and make sure he follows his guts as well as don't let anything get to him because he has a set of good friends to follow him, Sajem said ok and when they got to the station it was ten to three.

When the train finally come in Vikki gave Sajem a hug and told him to keep in touch and then she got on to the train as Jason got off the train, Sajem greeted Jason and told him they are now going to meet up with the others and they set off to the stadium.

Sajem asked Jason if he had heard of the Farakas organisation and to his surprise Jason had heard of them which meant that this organisation was more trouble than he tought at first.

when they got to the stadium Summer shouted at Sajem then shook Jason's hand and told him that it was nice to see him again then she turned her attention to Sajem and told him that she was looking for him for the past fifty minutes.

Sajem said sorry and that he went to meet Jason and that she was in the middle of a duel so if he would have waited he would have been late, he the went on to explain tha the Farakas organisation is bigger than they thought of just a few people.

Summer looked shocked to hear that Jason had heard of the Farakas organisation, then she told Sajem that they should tell the others about Jason knowing about the Fakaras organisation and Sajem agreed as Jason just look puzzled at why Summer was acting like it was a bad thing to know about the Farakas organisation.

Sajem asked him why he thought it was not bad to know about the organisation but Jason told him something that shocked him by saying that they had wanted him to join the Farakas organisation and he would be one of the top members there.

Summer then asked him what he said and Jason told her that he told them that he would think about and that there was another organisation recruiting members so it looked liked there was going to be a big organisation war between the two and the Farakas organisation only appeared in front of duelists that they thought that would help them.

Sajem then butted in by saying that they told him that one of the Farakas organisations members had talked about a bigger plan and that Summer, Mathew, Karine and himself was somehow involved but the person didn't say what it was and why.

Jason just smiled and turned around then told them about the other organisation claiming to have some of the top duelists from Neo Domino, Arcadia and Kibaville

so they was following them all to see if it was true or if they were in fact not involved with the organisation but if they was they would have to duel them and end their careas.

Sajem told him to hold on and asked him how he knew so much about all this as he was concerned that Jason had lied to them and actually joined the Farakas organisation and he was fishing to see if they was with this other organisation that he was talking about, Jason knew that Sajem had figured it out so came clean and told them he is second in charge of the Farakas organisation.

Summer looked shocked and told Jason that she would not join them or any organisation that had intentions of war then looked at Sajem and asked what he was going to do, Jason told her that Sajem has already made his mind up and he was going to join the Farakas organisation but Sajem shook his head and called Jason a liar and he wouldn't join them either then Karine and Mathew agreed with Sajem and Summer.

Jason told them that he would be going and told them not to enter the tournament as that would be the scene where the war will start and the Farakas plan to destroy anyone who et in their way of winning the tournament.

Sajem said that he could not let innocent people get hurt even if it meant entering the tournament and taking on both organisations to stop them winning the tournament and started to shuffle his deck, Jason told Sajem he was not going to duel him and if Sajem entered the tournament he would probably see him there.

Summer told Sajem to calm down then Jason walked off, Karine asked Sajem if he was going to enter the tournement and he just nodded and walked off from the others.

Sajem just walked around the streets lost in thoughts for the tornement and what was this other organisation that Jason had told them about, why hasn't this other organisation shown itself and tried to recruit them just like the Farakas organisation. his phone rinin broke him out of his thoughts

"Hello" Sajem said as he answered the phone

"WHERE ARE YOU?" A voice bellowed down the phone

"Calm down Summer I just need to be alone for a bit i will meet you at the hotel" Answered Sajem

"CALM DOWN YOU HAD ME WORRIED ABOUT YOU " Still shouting "Oh ok I will see you later just be safe" She sad after she calmed down a little and hung up

Sajem thought that with all that was happening of what he was going to do, he sat on a bench outside the hotel before going back in to see Summer and he picked up his phone again and looked at it and decided to ring home.

"Hi son" said a voice as they answered the phone

"Hi dad I sort of have a problem" Sajem said.

"What's the problem?" Yusei asked sounding concerned

"I am sort of in the middle of an organisation war that comes head to head at the tournament and don't know what to do" Sajem replied

"All I can say to you is trust yourself and listen to the hart of the cards just as you used to do and it will lead you the right way" Yusei told his son

"Ok thanks dad I will talk to you later bye" Sajem said them he hung up.

Sajem walked in the hotel and walked to his room only to see Summer, Karine and Mathew waiting for him, Karine asked where he had been since he left them and he told them he was just walking around to get his head around things.

Summer asked if he was serious about entering the tournament and he told her to o back to Arcadia and she just went into her room with tears in her eyes, Karine started to shout at him he snapped at her telling her to go home and leave him alone.

Karine started to walk away as did Mathew but before he walked away he turned to Sajem and told him that he was the cold one then he amended what he said by calling him mister frozen, Sajem just laughed and told Mathew to get lost.

Sajem entered his room and looked at his cards but it was like when he was in the streets he couldn't see his cards, now that is worrying I wonder why this is happening he thought to himself, Summer laid on her bed lost in thought with tears still in her eyes I have never seen Sajem like this before she wondered what had happened while he was alone today after finding out all of this.

A while went by and she was still laid on her bed she could not stop herself thinking that something was wrong and she could not do anything to help Sajem but then she got up and went to his room without even realising what she was doing.

Sajem had left his door open and all his cards were all over the floor it was as if someone had broken into his room but he was just laid on his bed.

"Hi Sajem" Summer said

"What" Sajem snapped back

"Are you ok I wondered if you meant what you said earlier" She replied calmly

"What does it matter what got said earlier I don't care anymore I can't even see my cards anymore" He said as he sat up

"What" She screeched

"You heard it's over I can't duel anymore if I can't see my cards" He said as he turned away from her

Sajem told her to leave him alone and pulled the pillow over his head Summer said fine and went into the room where his cards were and she could see them perfectly, she picked them up and said to herself if he had given up she would take the cards back to Yusei and Aki but she then thought to herself that it might just be the stress of finding out that one of his friends has joined the Farakas organisation and she would let him sleep it off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sajem woke up the next morning feeling guilty about what he had said to the others and as he sat up he noticed someone sat in the chair in the next room of his room, he sat up and put his jacket on and walked over to the chair only to see that it was Summer.

He thought that she had gone after everything he had said to her but he was glad that she had not gone, he noticed his deck in her hand which puzzled him a bit he wondered why she had it and instead of waking her he put a blanket over her and made himself a cup of tea.

After he drank his tea he walked out of the hotel without his deck, as he got out of the hotel Karine asked if Summer had gone like he had told her to do and he told her that she was asleep still. Karine looked puzzled to how he acted the she asked him where he was going but he didn't reply and just walked off, Karine walked up to Summer's room but noticed that Sajem's room door was open and she walked over to it only to see Summer laid in the chair.

Karine walked in and Summer woke up she took the blanket that Sajem had put on her, Karine noticed that she was holding a deck and realised with the top card that it was Sajem's and when she asked Summer about it she didn't say anything.

Summer asked where Sajem was but Karine said that all he would say to her was that Summer was asleep then walked away from her and didn't say where he was going, Summer rang his phone only to discover that his phone was next to her which puzzled them both because they knew that he never went anywhere without his deck and phone.

Summer stood up and went to her room where she found a note which she read

_**Summer sorry but i have to be alone for a while I am sorry if I worry you but there is something that I need to figure out and to do, but all you need to know is I will be back just as soon as it is done I will come back for my phone and deck and everything about me will be better but I have to do this now. **_

_**Please tell Karine and Mathew that I am sorry for what I said to them, now Summer I want to say thank you to you for standing by me last night I hope Stardust helps you in your duels to come I hope I am back before the tournament and it is only a bit of soul-searching so please don't worry.**_

_**See you soon **_

_**Sajem**_

_**PS I am leaving Neo Domino for a while so look after yourself and always belive in you and the others **_

Summer showed the note to Karine and they both just looked at each other than Summer looked at stardust dragon and said I guess you are mine till Sajem gets back, Karine looked puzzled about why Sajem would leave and give his deck and phone with Summer then she asked Summer if she had any idea why he would just up and leave everything even his deck and phone.

Summer said no but in her head she was thinking it was just a dream and she would wake up and Sajem would be there but she looked at the note and said she was going for a walk.

Karine phoned Mathew and told him what had happened which shocked him, Jack overheard Mathew say it wasn't like him and asked him what he was on about so Mathew told him, Jack wondered if it had something to do with the dreams that Sajem told him about and if he was searching for the meaning of his dreams.

Jack told his son to tell them not to worry and about that it was time for them to make a choice of entering the tournament or not, Mathew then told Jack that Sajem said in the note he is hoping to be back before it which made Jack grin.

Mathew asked his dad why he was grinning so he told him that it usually mean that he will be back and more probably in time for the tournament, Mathew OK that would be good then Jack told Mathew about signers and other people connected to the duel world and then said that there were five people who would inherit to power of the crimson dragon.

That caught the attention since he knew his dad was once a signer and then his dad went through them all, he showed Mathew a graph

_**Yusei Fudo - signer**_

_**Akiza Izinski - signer**_

_**Jack Atlas - signer**_

_**Crow Hogan - signer**_

_**Luna - signer**_

_**Sajem**_

_**Mathew**_

_**Karine**_

_**Kate**_

_**Vikki**_

_**Veronica**_

Do you see Mathew the note has been kept since you was all born to see if you followed our footsteps and became signers as well now Sajem has had dreams about something, but we will have to wait and see what happens so don't worry about things too much ok Sajem will be back.

Mathew said ok and walked out the house where he saw Summer just walking around looking as if she was lost, he made her jump by putting his hand on her shoulder.

He said sorry and asked her what she was doing so she told him that she was not doing anything and that she was just thinking, Mathew told her that he is worried about Sajem she looked at him and told him that Sajem would be back soon and that it would be OK.

Just after she had finished saying that a member of the Farakas organisation turned up and told the two that everything would not be OK because they would not join they were now targets but they were to be left alone for the time being and the Farakas organisation will be stopped by no one so they should join up with them.

Summer and Mathew both said no and walked away which shocked the Farakas member and, Summer decided to go back to the hotel Mathew walked back with her and it took then fifteen minutes later they got back to the hotel.

Summer, Mathew and Karine walked over to Sajem's room where she saw another girl sat in the chair where she had spent the night, Karine asked who she was and what she was doing in Sajem's room, the girl introduced herself as Kate Sajem's younger sister.

Kate said that she has come to see her older brother Summer showed her the note and then Kate said that she has news for him and it is to do with the old signer cards, Mathew took out the Red Dragon Archfiend, Karine took out the Black-wing Dragon, Kate took out the Black Rose Dragon and Summer took out Sajem's Stardust Dragon, Kate did not look impressed that Summer had Stardust but she didn't say anything then she said who has the other two signer dragons the others was wondering why she wanted these cards all together.

Summer asked Kate why it was she wanted all the signer dragons together so kate said it's nothing for Summer to know and it was nothing to do with her, Summer said but it has and that she controls one of the signer cards then Kate snapped at he saying that it was not her card it was Sajem's and demanded that she hand it to her. Summer told her there was only one person that she would hand it to and that was Sajem when he got back, Kate said fine and asked Karine who has the other cards and said that she hoped it was the right two right people.

Karine said Vikki had the Power Tool Dragon and Luna's daughter Veronica had the Ancient Fairy Dragon, Kate said good and then asked if she could get them here as soon as possible karine just nodded and phoned them.

Karine told Kate that they were one their way and would be there soon, kate said good and told Summer since Sajem was not there and they needed all the cards together for this she hoped that she could duel because she would have to take his place and Karine asked Kate what she meant but Kate did not answer her .

Summer said that she could duel and agreed which made Kate smile ok nearly time to do this I hope you are all ready she said, Summer pulled Kate aside and asked if she had dreams just like Sajem Kate just looked puzzled as if she had no idea about what she was asking then Summer told Kate to forget it and walked away from her.

An hour after Karine had phoned Vikki and Veronica arrived at the hotel and they knocked on the room door Kate opened the door and told them to show her their signer dragon card which they did, finally she said no between them they had all the signer dragon cards all in the same place at the same time.

What now Karine asked Kate stood behind her signer card and called forth the crimson dragon and said that all the new signer dragon carriers were together and all of a sudden there was a bright red flash that covered the entire room, when the light faded Mathew shouted what was that.

Well well look what the cat dragged in a voice rang out from just outside the doorway, Summer looked to see Sajem she walked up to him and went to give him his cards but he would not take them . Kate looked shocked as he said Stardust was always Summers after Yusei's and that it was them to become the new signers Mathew asked what he was on about, Sajem grabbed hold of Kate and Summer's arm and showed them the signer marks now do you all see and he then let go of Kates arm and took Summer into the kitchen.

He showed her hi new deck which had new cards which she had never seen before, she then saw the mark on hos right arm what is that she said Sajem looked at it then said it was just a bruise and not to worry about it and he then asked her how she had been.

Summer hugged him and said in the weeks that he had been away she had encounter a few new duelist coming to the city and that they have had another offer to join the Farakas organisation and they said they would beat anyone who get in their way .

Sajem laughed and said to all the new signers with the power of the signers there is nothing they cannot do when the follow their gut and the heart of the cards and that there was another organisation that is out there but the war won't start untill the tournament.

Sajem then said that he had a new deck filled with brand new cards that he would not fail to win the tournament as well as stop the Farakas organisation and the other organisation that will start a war and probably hurt many innocent people in crossfire and said dueling should be for fun not used to hurt people now these two organisations have found a way to use it to hurt people.

Kate asked Sajem what happened to him while he was away and all he said was that he has found what he had gone looking for and not to worry if we as an organisation of our own we will be just fine, Mathew then asked who will lead and the girls all pointed to Sajem, Mathew said fine but looked disheartened with the choice.

but Summer asked what they were going to do next and what he had planned but he did not say, and told them that he was tired and was going to bed,the new signers said ok and left Sajem to sleep Karine looked at Summer and she noticed a different look on her face.

Karine asked Summer why she looked more confident and that she was ready for what was coming, Kate said that it was Because Sajem is back and she knows that all will be fine as he also looks like it won't matter.

Kate then said to Summer that she was brave taking Sajem's old deck and she can understand why she did it, then Summer told her that it is her good luck charm so even if she used her own deck she would feel the same with her holding on to Sajem's old deck.

Karine and Mathew said bye and set off back to their homes the same as Vikki and Veronica then Kate went to her room as Summer into her's and she sat down when she saw Sajem's phone.

She decided to take it back so she pick the phone up and took it to Sajem's room as she was about to knock on the door Sajem opened it and asked to enter then he got down to business by asking her what really happened while he was gone she told him that for about two weeks while he was gone she just walked around watching duels and thinking, then she started hanging out with Karine and Mathew kept trying to cheer her up and about a few people joining the Farakas organisation.

He then said sorry and she gave him a hug and his phone back then went to her room, Sajem went and laid down on his bed and went to sleep, Summer went to her room and looked at both decks her original and the one Sajem and mixed then together to create one deck that she had faith in then she went and got laid down in her bed.


End file.
